Forum:Triforce Articles
There's been some discussion on the Triforce and related article's talk pages regarding whether or not we should split the Triforce article into several sub pages (Triforce of Courage, Wisdom, Power and maybe Triforce Shards and the Mark of the Hero too). MOst of the conversation about it hasn't really taken off so I've decided to try putting it forward in a forum. The main argument I've seen going against splitting them is that there would be a lot of work involved with the linking and I dont think this is too big a problem since the only pages that really mention the pieces as separate entities are the link, zelda, ganondorf, golden goddesses, Impa, the great temple and prologues. Anyway what does everybody else think because I think this should be decided soon Oni Link 00:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :This has already been decided. We'll likely start working on it next week. Don't jump the gun. --AuronKaizer ' 00:56, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Always remember to check the talk page before starting a forum. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::That discussion started half a year ago and only has one recent comment made last month. I assumed since no one said anything further on the subject after Joe said it was a bad idea it had been left hanging Oni Link 11:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't even remember that conversation. Hmm.... but anyways, yeah we are already going to do it so no worries.'-- C2' / 13:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't say it was a bad idea...... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"AK, if you want to do it, I'm all for it... This is one of those few things that pretty much needed to be decided on from the beginning. But if you want to, I have no issues with it." Is that your idea of somebody thinking it's a bad idea? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 16:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::From what I gather he doesn't really think it's a bad idea per-se just that it might be more trouble then it's worth. And considering how old that conversation was I dont think it was at the top of the to do list until I brought it up again. Anyway it seems everyone is agreed on making a triforce of courage, wisdom and power articles but what do people think about making pages for the triforce shards and the mark of the hero. Oni Link 16:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Why so snarky, Baltro? Why so snarky? Anyway, it appears that AK has got it covered, we're just waiting for it to happen, since it's a big job. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aww........ Baltro, no need to be so harsh like that. Was that really called for?'-- C2' / 22:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) So its been a month since we were starting this next week and I still doesn't seem to be started. And I think we still need to discuss the smaller pages of it that could be made like the Triforce shards Oni Link 21:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC)